Home, SWEET, Home
by eikari
Summary: Hungry and exhausted from a day of work, Sasuke looks forward to a home-made meal. However, Naruto is unexpectedly on the menu.


**Author's Notes: Another Sasunaru one-shot. Enjoy. ;)**

**Review, please. =)**

* * *

Naruto burped, before tossing his soda can towards the floor after drinking every drop. The t.v. was showing a classic horror movie, but to Naruto, it didn't even seem scary. This is the kind of thing you see tons of gore, blood, and tons of shooting, and all that stuff. Naruto tapped his chin. Maybe he should invite Gaara over some time?

Naruto's face drained of color, once he realized what Sasuke would do if he walked in on him and Gaara doing something... Sasuke would torture him for weeks, but then again... There are some good kinds of torture and some bad kind. And Naruto would very much enjoy the good kind.

Sasuke and Naruto have both shared a house for at least a year now. Sasuke went to work like every normal person, in order to pay bills, while Naruto stayed at home doing whatever. He was almost like a freakin' housewife!! Almost.

Yawning, Naruto stretched before glancing at the clock. His eyes widened at the time. 5:30. Sasuke would be home soon, and the house was such a mess. The only clean place would probably be the bathroom. Ironically. But, Sasuke and Naruto haven't had time to do 'it' there yet.

Naruto started to panic, grabbing the can he threw on the ground, and throwing it into the trash can. He gulped as he scanned the whole living room from the kitchen. He even lost the whole floor under the piles and piles of trash. What did he do all day?! Naruto thought.

Before he could more another muscle, he heard the front door click, as the door knob twisted, and in came Sasuke. Naruto lost his breath when Sasuke came. Big Trouble.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke came in with a blunt stare, giving a quick look at the inside of the house, then looked back to Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Naruto greeted, nervously. "Nice to see you...?"

"Did you make dinner?"

Naruto blinked. He expected Sasuke to get into an angry bastard mode, but nothing. To hide his curiosity, Naruto answered quickly.

"Ehhh... no."

Sasuke sighed, as he fished for his cell phone from his pocket, then flipped it open. "I'll just call for some take-out them. Since, the kitchen's unavailable to eat at, we'll eat in the bedroom."

"Yosh!" Naruto cheered, as Sasuke began to dial the numbers. "I hope it's ramen." Naruto almost drooled, before he felt a vibration in his pants. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he took out cell phone, and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"I want a full order of your cock, and a side order of cum in less than 30 minutes."

Naruto stared in horror, as stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's expression. Knowing that no more words would be coming out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke closed his cell phone, shoved it back into his pocket, and then put down his suitcase on the table as well.

Before Naruto knew it, he was in Sasuke's arms, with Sasuke's lips connected to his in an all out tongue war. Suddenly, he felt the soft texture of a bed beneath him, after being thrown by Sasuke. In a flash, Sasuke was on top of Naruto again, kissing Sasuke roughly with so much lust and hunger.

As soon as they pulled away, Naruto looked at Sasuke, and immediately felt Sasuke pull on his clothes, stripping him naked.

"Oi! This is rape, Sasuke! Rape!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned down as he breathed into Naruto's ear. "You think it's a rape... when it's actually a hunger for something...tasty." Sasuke smirked.

"But I'm hungry-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's mouth slammed against his again. Another tongue war was happening yet again, with Sasuke winning dominance.

Sasuke slid down to Naruto's lower stomach, more and more kisses on the way. Reaching, Naruto's naked cock, after stripping Naruto whole, he licked the tip, slowly, little by little. Naruto moaned and gripped the bed sheets. He was in trouble. This is the kind of good torture that Sasuke would always give.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I hate you, bastard!!!" Naruto couldn't take this torture. Now, this was the bad kind in Naruto's book.

Sasuke smirked. "You deserve it. Now, shut up, and let me continue my meal." Sasuke returned to licking Naruto's cock little by little, before sticking his tongue a bit more further, as more screams erupted from Naruto's mouth.

Knowing Sasuke had enough of this torture, he stuck Naruto's cock inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, taking it into his mouth. As it reached and touched the back of his throat, Sasuke nearly gagged, but kept it in.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned once more. "Sasuke...."

Sasuke was determined to get Naruto to cum with just a simple blowjob, and he was gonna do that exactly. Continuing to bob his head up and down, Sasuke sucked whatever he could from Naruto's pre-cum. Naruto wasn't cumming just yet. Bringing up his hand, Sasuke went and massaged/rubbed whatever was visible of Naruto's cock. Maybe this would help Naruto cum...?

It started with light touches at first, then rubbing as fast and hard as he can. Moans were music to Sasuke's ears, and that was all that was coming out of Naruto.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto panted. "I'm gonna..."

Yes?

"I'm gonna..."

Come on...

"I'm gonna cum!!!"

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as Naruto's sweet juices flew into his mouth. After swallowing it all hungrily, Sasuke took Naruto's cock out of his mouth, and lied beside Naruto, being the only one fully clothed.

"B-bastard." Naruto continued to pant. "Y-you got your f-food, now what about m-me?"

Sasuke smirked, running his hand through Naruto's hair. "I'll cook you up some ramen soon. Just let me get a maid to clean the mess around the house." Reaching back into his pocket, Sasuke grabbed his phone, and dialed a number once again.

Hearing his phone ring, Naruto slowly grabbed his pants that were on the ground, and fished for his phone.

"H-hello?"

"I need you to clean up. I have the perfect maid's outfit." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto groaned, before throwing his phone at the ground, and turning to his side, with a pout.

"Don't ever call me again!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sasuke is a little selfish at times, isn't he? ;) **

**I hope you guys liked it. Review, please! =D**


End file.
